LXG:Back to Life
by MormonGirlofMissouri
Summary: 2 hours after burying Allan Quatermain. It's dark outside and the rain is drizzling. What is left of the League of Extradinary Gentlemen is sitting by the fire in the new Bed & Bar in Kenya, a mile from Allan's grave.
1. Default Chapter

LXG: Back to Life 

2 hours after burying Allan Quatermain. It's dark outside and the rain is drizzling. What is left of the League of Extradinary Gentlemen is sitting by the fire in the new Bed & Bar in Kenya, a mile from Allan's grave.

"Alan was very testy when I first met him. But once I got to know him he wasn't that bad." said Mina in her soft but hard voice.

"Very serious guy. He may have been old but his senses were still top notch. He grabbed me when I was in his room seeing what he was working on, I was naked too." Said the grinning white face of Rodney Skinner

"Alan was intellectual as well as tactical." Said the professional voice of Dr. Henry Jekyll over his wine glass.

"He was a good man, Allan. I remember when we first met. He called me a pirate. He then later apologized." said Captain Nemo.

"Allan was Extraordinary." thought the sad heart of young Detective. Tom Sawyer "He was everything to me."

"Do you think Allan Quatermain is dead?" said an old wise voice from behind.

Every head turned to face the dark doorway. There stood a tall figure in a long trench coat and old worn hat. His face was hidden by the shadow of the doorway and his hat. A shorter and hunched old black man was standing next to him what seemed like a staff in his hand.

"What?" said Tom with a questioning expression on his face?

The old man stepped forward saying, "Do you think Allan Quatermain is dead?"

"He died in front of me. We just finished burying him not long ago." Said Tom in a low sad voice.

Then the old man with a smile on his face, "Yes, you saw him die. But Allan Quatermain is dead no longer."

To Be Continued...

_Ok you've the read first chapter. Please continue. _


	2. LXG: Allan's Return

LXG: Allan's Return 

_An old black man is questioning Allan's death. And the dark figure speaks. _

The dark figure stepped forward rifle in hand and head bowed. Tom new that rifle, it was the one he had laid on Allan's grave. Did he steal it? How dare he?

"Where'd you get the rifle?" asked Tom calmly.

The man with slowly raised his head while answering, "You laid it on my grave when you left."

"Allan?" asked Tom

"Yes Sawyer it is me." Said Allan.

"But how?" asked Tom.

"Remember when I told you when Africa would never let me die. Well it wouldn't. You see you brought me back to Africa, and Jabilo here brought me back. Or what you would call bringing me back from the dead." Said Allan in his melodious voice with a Scottish twang.

It was quite for a moment while this rather amazing news sunk in to everyone's hearts and minds. Then calmly Allan set his rifle down on a nearby table, took off his coat and hat and hung them up.

Upon returning he asked cheerfully, "Got any Scotch?"

To Be Continued...


	3. LXG:Her Majesty Calls

LXG: Her Majesty Calls 

It's morning at the Bed & Bar in Kenya. Everyone is getting packed and ready to go home. But a telegram arrives from England.

Dr. Jekyll, Tom, Allan, and Skinner are sitting at the fire drinking coffee; accept for Skinner who is having an Irish coffee. They have been discussing the weather and the people of Kenya. Of course they are both a bit harder to understand completely. Captain Nemo returns from his (even bigger than before) automobiles that are parked outside.

"All we need now is Mrs. Harker's things and we'll be ready to go." Said Capt. Nemo

"Wonderful. I can't wait to get back to England." Said Dr. Jekyll

"'Ello Mina. Have a good night?" asked the misleading voice of Skinner

Mrs. Mina Harker was standing at the end of the hallway holding two large handbags.

"Good enough Mr. Skinner." Said Mina

"May I take your bags for you Mina?" asked Dr. Jekyll

Mina looked at Dr. Jekyll. He saw an expression he had seen on Mina's face once before. Her mouth was a straight except for a very small curve upwards on the left hand side.

"Thank you Doctor." Said Mina with a hint of gratefulness

Dr. Jekyll took the bags gently out of Mrs. Harker's hands and proceeded to walk out the door with them but was stopped when Nemo's new first mate spoke up.

"Captain Nemo, sir."

"Yes Kesad, what is it?" said Nemo

"I have a telegram that just came in.," said Kesad

Kesad handed over the telegram. But Nemo soon handed it to Allan who read aloud.

"WAR IS BREWING. STOP. THE ENEMY PLUS OTHER TERRORISTS GROUPS ARE FORMING NETWORKS. STOP. OUR HANDS ARE FULL AND THERE IS A SPECIAL MATTER IN THAT THE LEAGUE'S EXPRETEES ARE NEEDED. STOP. PLEASE COME IMMEDIATELY. STOP."

Looking up from the telegram with a grin on his face Allan said "Well it looks like we're going back to England."

I have been trying to sort out my stories this is chapter number 3. Chapter 1 was Back to Life, the second Allan's Return, now third is Her Majesty Calls. Sorry about the mix up.


	4. LXG:Back at England

LXG: Back at England 

**A reviewer told me that this sort of thing happens all the time, you know, Allan comes back; they get a new mission, all that jazz. Well, I decided to turn my WHOLE LXG story upside-down. Enjoy! Evil Laugh MormonGirlofMissouri**

The League was summoned to England, so they came. Is it another mission? Maybe. Maybe not.

The League approached an old warehouse building outside of London. It was a cloudy day but not rainy but not sunny either. Nobody, not even a stray dog was anywhere to be seen, even Capt. Nemo had dismissed his guards. It was quiet, too quiet to be exact. This startled everyone a bit, but of course nobody would admit that they were scared, after all they were The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

Allan approached the large door to the warehouse and knocked then said aloud these coded words, "Learning and eXceeding Greatly is the key!"

At this the door was opened to reveal nothing but an old, filthy, rundown warehouse.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" said Skinner to Allan

Allan turned to Skinner with an irritated face and voice and said, "When you have served Britain as long as I have let me know, and then we'll talk about if I know if we are at the right place or not."

Everyone except Allan and Skinner everyone tried hard to hold back a laugh. Allan then stepping inside the warehouse looked around till he found what he was looking for. As the others filed in Allan walked over to some stacked boxes, which were stack quite high. If you looked at them they would seem like just some old wooden crates about 8 foot high and 8 foot wide, but if you were like Allan you saw something else.

The others by now have gathered over by Allan who was now fingering the so-called boxes and crates.

"What are you looking for Allan?" asked Tom

"I am looking for a way to open the door." Said Allan

"What door Allan?" asked Dr. Jekyll

Skinner gave an are-you-crazy look towards Dr. Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll didn't not respond to the look and Allan gave no answer to the question."

"Would this be it?" said the sweet-hard voice of Mrs. Harker

Mina was holding what looked like to be a lever sticking out of the ground.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Harker!" said Allan cheerfully "Will you give it a pull please."

Mina gave a push instead on the lever. And as could be expected a door to inside the, what looked like old crates, was opened. Everyone shuffled into the compartment that was surprisingly layered with metal on the inside. With a quick rush of wind and speed the door slid shut. They were in total darkness. But before anything was said a kind of mist filled the air.

** Evil Laugh **


	5. LXG: Out of the Fog

LXG: Out of the Fog England had called. The League went to answer, but when they stepped into a compartment in an old abandoned warehouse a thick misty fog was all that met them. 

The sound of bubbling and electricity cracking filled Capt. Nemo's ears. His arms and wrists ached from the lack of blood and oxygen. Nemo opened his eyes. He was in a very large room and by the looks of things it was a lab. A lab full of some grotesque things such as eyes and hands in jars and some other things that Nemo had never in his life seen. There were big machines and six of what looked like torturing tables with chains and iron claps. This was a place of evil; a place where someone or something would conduct evil and vial experiments. Nemo now noticed his friends like he were chained to a cold, hard, stonewall. They too were taking in the horrible sight that lay before their eyes.

"I feel like I've been here before." Mina said to herself. "It seems so familiar."

"That's because you were once in a room quite like this before in Romania, Mina." Said an elusive, snakelike voice that echoed in the large room so shrilly that it sent horrible shivers down your spine that went throughout your entire body.

With the sound of that awful voice Mina knew the venomous mouth from whence it came. She and her late husband and their friend Abraham Van Helsing had met the owner of that poisonous voice. He had a name a name many knew all to well. His went well with his oval, sheet like, disgraceful face. With his red eyes and his set of fangs he could only be the evil vampirism creature Dracula!

_** Evil Laugh What are you thinking now?**_


	6. LXG: The Gang of Evil

LXG: The Gang of Evil 

**_Dracula! We're all going to die! MGM _**

The League of Extradinary Gentlemen has been hero-napped! The place they are at doesn't look at all friendly. Worst of all the beyond notorious, grotesque, and psycho Dracula is there, but is not chained to the wall like the League is. Oh no, he's going to be doing the honors of helping performing the T.T.K. (Testing, Torturing, and Killing)

Dracula came out of the shadows and to the table in the center of the room. He opened his mouth to speak but something else interrupted him. They heard load thumps that matched the rhythm of footsteps. It was coming from a hallway to the League's left. Then without warning a deep, irritated, with a hint of growl, loudly echoed and pulsed through the room.

"Draculaaaaaaaaa! What have you done with my D.T. kit?"

The shadow of Dracula cringed at acknowledgement of this great thundering beast that was stomped his way down the hallway, coming closer to the lab. The great beast soon stepped into the room. He was 7 feet tall and had what looked like two big screws coming out of the sides of his neck. It could only be one person, Dr. Frankenstein!

"It's here on your table Doctor." Yelled Dracula from what sounded from the opposite side of the room.

"It better be, for your sake Count!" Yelled Frankenstein.

The great beast moved towards a table towards the left-center of the room. On the table sat a large looking briefcase. Frankenstein opened the briefcase to reveal lots of knives, pokers, and lots of other things that didn't look like silverware or any kitchen utensil for that matter. What ever they were they weren't used for eating or making soup with. Frankenstein took out a long piece of metal with a knife at the end along with a small rectangle stone and began to sharpen it.

"Looks like a miniature spear." Said to Skinner to Tom who was left.

A chuckle came from the tired face of Tom Sawyer. They were all tired and they all hurt. The shackles squeezed and cut their wrists and ankles if they moved them too much. Blood was having a hard time getting to the figure tips. Their arms and heads ached.

Tom said without opening his eyes and in a very low tone, "Jekyll, what do you think they are going to do to us?"

Dr. Jekyll looked at Tom then at Frankenstein and said, "It could be any number of things."

Just then they heard a scream that sounded like a howl from the hall to the right. As the steps grew closer the sound of scratches went along with the steps.

Skinner couldn't help but be sarcastic and a bit optimistic and said, " Did someone call a dog?"

This made Dr. Jekyll let out a laugh. But what came to the door way was not something to laugh at. What walked through that door was between 5 and 6 foot tall. It was a hairy creature, it had a long face, and big; knife-like teeth. It had what looked like a doctor's coat on. This creature on the front balls of his feet walked over to the desk to where Frankenstein was sharpening his instruments.

"Where've you been?" hissed Dracula

Turning his head the creature answered in a growl, "I've been taking care of some pressing business."

"And what was so important that you couldn't be there to assist in the shanghai of the League." Hissed Dracula

"That's enough! Ulric has been taking care of munitions customers. Now shut up and get to work." Commanded Frankenstein.

"Well it seems like we going to have a rough night people. Looks like we're going to be mauled, bitten, beaten, poked and who knows what else." Said Skinner


End file.
